Wilting Roses and Green Tea
by Ra MayKaizen
Summary: Told from Dist's point of view-- Dist x Jade. "A dreamer dreams and a schemer schemes but I am neither and do both" M for Language
1. Chapter 1

When the snow melts

_When the snow melts...  
Will you be there...?_

_'Saphir!'_ A shout from a dreamland. It's all black... But that voice.. I know that voice. Jade, you never did really call for me, did you? In fact, I'm quite certain you'd be glad were I dead. But that doesn't matter. I wanted to bring her back to make you happy. Come to think of it, a lot of what I did then was for you. Or with you in mind. I didn't care what happened to anyone else. Just you.

Sitting up, I'm cold. There's something warm on my face, but that's about it. My glasses--?! Where are they? I fumble in the snow... Nothing. They are gone. You are gone. I am alone. I lift a hand to my face. Upon pulling it back, I find red on my fingertips. I don't think I'd ever seen my blood... I can't recall now though. My head hurts and I feel ill. I manage to get to my feet. My chair is broken, somewhere behind me. I reach out a hand, finding the wall of the cave. It is cold and I can feel the ice through my gloves. With much staggering and a bit of falling, I make it out of the cave.

Keterburg... I can't think of which way to go. How shameful, someone so beautiful as I reduced to staggering blindly through an icy blizzard. Surely... Surely, I can't die here. Not like this. Jade... No! I am beautiful and strong, even if you never noticed! I will not die here. I carry on.

It seems like forever. I am lost, I am hungry, and I can not see. I fall into a pile of snow, my body is shaking. I look up weakly. I must be hallucinating, you had long since left. Never would you return for me... Against my will, my left hand lifts, reaching out for a silhouette. Against my will, it falls into the snow. My vision begins to blur, then fade..._ 'Jade'... _

_Surely, the snow will melt... one day. _

There is warmth. Warmth-- not cold. I am dead, aren't I? But I hear voices. A girl.. and something lower. Is it you? I am hopeful. I groan a bit. The lower voice asks the girl to leave. The door closes. We are alone. I do not open my eyes. I hold my breath...

--end part one--


	2. Chapter 2

Wilting Roses and Green Tea pt2

The first thing I see when I open my eyes is you. There you are, sitting beside my bed. Wait... Why? Why are you there? I try not to make a sound as I watch you, trying to understand. Because quite frankly, it doesn't make sense. I thought you hated me. You left me to die more than once, but I, being the beautiful poet I am, still love you. Yes, that's right...It was all for you, Jade.

You look over at me and I freeze. My blood runs cold and yet, at the same time, my body is filled with a giddy warmth and joy.

"Gotten yourself into trouble again, hm?" you asked with a blatant tinge of malice in your voice. You're mad at me for this thing with Nebilim... But then again. you're always mad at me, aren't you? You stare down your nose at me, so obviously condenscending. And some part of me wants to _hate_ you with a fiery passion but... I can't.

You are waiting for me to speak. But you won't listen so I don't. No, I want to. I will. "N--n--not m--my f--fault---" I manage out through my chattering teeth. And you laugh. _Laugh!_ Laughing because you think I'm stupid, no doubt. You think that I am completely idiotic and worthless and I can't stand it. I would beg you not to. I would get down and stain my precious knees just for you to _like_ me. I don't know why you don't... I'm beautiful and smart, how could you not?

"Oh, _no_, of course not," you say. You are always so smarmy. "_Your fault_? No, never. Stupidity _can't_ be your fault." Every word is like a knife and I just... JUST STOP. No, Jade, how could you do this to me? HOW COULD YOU?!

I turn my face away. I am still cold. Cold and soaked and shivering. I close my eyes and try to block out your cruel words but I can't. Your voice is... something I have become helplessly addicted to. Oh, I must be such a masochist to be sitting here and listening to you insult me. But what can I do?

O.O--N.n--T.T---

That's it for now. I don't know if I'll be continuing this... I only wrote this one for the readers. XD Since you guys requested it. So... we'll see what happens.

Thanks for Reading

Always

Ra


End file.
